Into The Woods
by Noname323
Summary: Just a little story about Bolt and the others on Halloween.


**Happy Halloween! I know I'm currently writing another story but I just had to write something on Halloween. I also know it's a bit late but...for me halloween is over when I go to sleep then wake up when the sun is up. So this has nothing to do with Just Notice Me but Suzuki will be in it. Anyways enjoy!**

~...~

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Boruto stood at the bottom of the stairs in the house grinning. He was in a white long sleeve button up tucked into some formal black pants. There was a dark red vest over his shirt that had three gold buttons going down in the middle on each side.

"Mom have you seen my fangs?!" Bolt yelled out as he ran into the kitchen looking around.

His mother had walked in from the living room in her normal clothes with Himawari at her side in a black long sleeve dress with frill at the bottom. She had black knee length socks on her legs and some black flats on her feet. On her face she painted on a cat nose and on her head was a headband with cat ears.

"I'm sorry I forgot to get them Bolt." His mother said sadly.

Bolts mood didn't falter one bit.

"That's alright mom. I don't really need them." He told her making her smile.

"Big brother why don't you be the demon?" Hima asked excitedly.

Bolt flinched a little. Ever since people found out he had the Nine Tails' chakra in him he was getting picked on in school. It was nothing he couldn't handle but it still hurt and they told his sister he had a demon in him. He didn't say anything because he knew she didn't understand.

He had to admit that she did have a good idea. When he released the foxes chakra he did get fangs. And his eyes would be a good edition to his costume.

"That's a great idea Hima!" Bolt exclaimed smiling brightly. He ran back upstairs and into his room closing the door behind him.

Hinata smiled to herself. Seeing her children happy always made her happy.

~TIME SKIP~

Bolt once again made his way down the stairs but this time with a long satin black cape with the inside dark red. His eyes were red with his pupils slits, his fangs were pointier, and his whiskers were slightly thicker. He ran toward the door and put on his black shoes.

"Come on Hima!" He said excitedly opening the door.

"I'm coming!" Hima called out as she made her way down the steps with a plastic Halloween bag.

Bolt let Hima out first before running out closing the door behind him.

Naruto watched them leave from the window and smiled.

"Naruto-Kun are you sure about this?" Hinata asked from behind him.

He turned towards her and nodded once. She sighed softly before smiling a little.

The door opened and Sakura and Sasuke walked in.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"You bet it is. I'm gonna scare the life out of them." Naruto said smirking.

"We." Sasuke corrected.

"Right."

~...~

Bolt and Hima had met up with Sarada and the others.

"Hi Bolt." Suzuki greeted him dressed in a black dress with frill at the bottom along with black fingerless gloves and black boots. She had black lipstick on and...fangs?

"Su your a vampire too?" Bolt asked.

She nodded smiling.

"She's your vampire bride!" Hima yelled giggling.

Bolt and Suzuki both blushed before looking away from each other.

"Why aren't they dressed up too big brother?" Hima questioned noticing the other didn't have costumes on.

"Yeah why aren't you guys dressed?" Bolt asked them.

"Because we're not kids. Hima is so she's ok. But your older than her Bolt." Sarada told them.

"Oh come on guys! Your supposed to dress up and be...or try to be scary!" Bolt exclaimed pouting slightly.

"Halloween isn't scary anymore." Shikadai said looking bored.

Bolt frowned and looked at Hima.

"But what about Tommy?" She asked.

"Who?" They all questioned at the same time.

"Big brother you know! The little boy that got lost in the woods because his friends tricked him? The story dad told us?" She tried to get him to remember.

Bolt thought for a while. He didn't remember his dad telling him any story like that.

"Tell us the story." Bolt said.

"Well on Halloween Tommy was dared to go into the woods but he didn't want to. His friends said they would go with him but they went in and left him. He was lost for a long time and he was never found. A few years later Tommys friends were found dead right where they left him on Halloween night. Dad said that Tommy swore that if any kids were too go into the woods they would never come out." Hima told them.

They all looked at each other. Was that a true story?

Bolt looked at everyone.

"Oh come on guys that's not real!" Bolt said.

"Yes it is! Dad said!" Hima yelled.

"He lied Hima. He was just trying to scare you." Bolt explained.

"No it's real! I'll show you!" Hima yelled before running away.

"Himawari!" Bolt yelled running after her with the others following behind.

Hima was a few feet away before she.. disappeared?!

Bolt stopped causing the others to bump into each other.

"Where'd she go?" Bolt asked looking around.

"What if Tommy took her?" Suzuki asked in a scared voice.

"Tommy isn't real." Metal Lee said.

"Then what happened to her?" Mitsuki asked.

"What is Tommy is real?" Inojin asked.

"Don't say that!" Suzuki said.

"Guys! We have to go find her!" Bolt yelled.

"But you just said he's not real." Sarada said.

"Well I don't care if he is or not my sister is gone!"

Bolt shouted.

"Let's go tell your parents." Inojin suggested.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much trouble I'd get in?!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Let's just go look for her in the woods." Shikadai said sounding a little less bored.

Everyone nodded.

~...~

Bolt was leading everyone through the woods calling out for Hima.

"Bolt I can't see." Suzuki said.

"Neither can we." The others added.

"Hold on." Bolt said before forming a Rasengan in his hands. He held his hand out in front of him and looked around seeing a bit more clearly.

"We've been looking for over a half hour." Shikadai complained.

"My sister is lost so we're gonna find her." Bolt stated.

"Wait," Suzuki said causing everyone to freeze", did anyone else hear that?" She asked.

Everyone was silent.

 _SNAP._

Everyone quickly turned around and saw Hima behind them.

"Hima!" Bolt yelled running up to her.

"He's real!" Hima shouted.

"Hima don't ever run away like that again!" Bolt yelled.

"And stop trying to scare us." Metal Lee added.

"But look he's right behind you!" Hima exclaimed.

Everyone froze before slowly turning around.

A man dressed all in black dirty torn clothes with an axe in his hand that had blood all over it stood behind them. He had open scars on his face, his skin was a sickish grey and his eyes were blood red.

"Your next." The man said raising the axe.

Everyone screamed before running.

Bolt quickly grabbed Hima's and Suzuki's hand and ran making them keep up with him.

The others stooped causing Bolt to bump into Sarada. He looked up and saw another man but he had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were ripped and covered in blood.

"Help me." The man said reaching out.

They all screamed and ran again. This time actually headed back toward the village.

The man watched till they were out of sight before smirking. The man with the axe walked up to him and started laughing.

"That was great Sasuke." The man said before dropping the axe and wiping the make up off.

"I know Naruto it was my idea." Sasuke said.

"Daddy!" Hima's voice yelled before Naruto felt something hit his leg.

"Hey Hima. You were great!" Naruto said picking her up.

"Yeah she made her first shadow clone." Sasuke said.

"Yup that's my girl." Naruto stated making Hima smile.

"When do you think they'll realize it was a joke?" Hima asked.

"Knowing them not for a while." Sasuke said.

~...~

Bolt was walking with Suzuki and Hima who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thank you for not just leaving me Bolt." Suzuki said gratefully.

"Hey it's no problem Suzuki. I wouldn't ever leave you behind, believe it." Bolt said grinning.

Suzuki blushed and looked away.

Bolt watched her. It reminded him of how his mother acts around his father. Hm...probably didn't mean anything...or did it?

"Hey Su?" He called out making her look up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you...maybe wanna you know...get some ramen with...me?" Bolt asked nervously.

Suzuki looked at him shocked. He wanted to go out on a date? With her?

"I understand if you don't want too I mean-"

"I want too." Suzuki said cutting him off.

"Why wouldn't i?" She asked.

"Well...Im sure you've heard some of the other kids call me a...a demon.." He trailed off looking down.

Suzuki frowned. She knew that some people were giving Bolt a hard time because he was different but it's not right. To her he's like any normal boy.

"Hey your no demon. Just because your different from other people it doesn't make you a monster. It just means your special." Suzuki told him.

Bolt looked at her shocked. She really meant that?

"And besides if your a demon then...then your my demon." She said softly.

Bolt looked at her before slowly smiling.

"Then your my angle." He said.

Suzuki blushed quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before turning away.

Bolt was once again shocked. But not just because of that. Because Hima's body just disappeared! But not like before. It was like...a shadow clone...

"HIMAWARI!" Bolt shouted.

~...~

Hima looked up from the TV in the living room when she heard a shout.

Her mother looked at her before looking at the window.

"Looks like he figured it out." She said.

Hima smiled before turning back toward the TV feeling like the coolest kid in the world.

 **The End.**


End file.
